El Mejor de mis errores
by Gissselle
Summary: Bulma hace un recuento de su vida y descubre que pese a ser la mujer mas brillante del universo aun ella ha cometido errores


El mejor de mis errores

Yo a soy una de las mujeres más brillantes sobre la tierra que siempre lograba sacar a mis amigos de casi cualquier apuro. Yo que tenía un futuro brillante esperándome como la única heredera de la corporación capsula pero mi amor por la aventura pudo más. Yo soy la mujer más intrépida y tenía que lanzarme a la aventura así que me fui a buscar a mi príncipe azul. Creyéndome muy lista y me avente a volar apenas salieron mis alas. Pero ni con todos mis talentos y habilidades, ni con mis conocimientos superiores pude evitar cometer errores.

Yo a pesar de ser muy inteligente y afortunada porque el mundo me vaticinaba un futuro promovedor y aun así quería más. Creo que al tenerlo todo realmente no tenía lo esencial pese a mi inteligencia soy una eterna romántica que creía en los cuentos de hadas ahora sé que no existen los cuentos de hadas pero no he dejado de ser romántica aunque el amor por mucho tiempo me maltrato. Parece increíble ¿verdad? Pero Yo en el amor no podía equivocarme más primero me deje deslumbrar por un espejismo. Por ese encanto salvaje y ese deseo masoquista de regenerar a la causa perdida y pase años de mi vida dedicándoselos a quien creí que era el mi gran amor. Quise ayudarlo. Quería que conociera el mundo. Buscaba que se desarrollara que creciera. Hay me equivoque tanto que regale mis mejores años.

Y lo peor no sé en qué momento me di cuenta de mi error porque como tonta perdonaba cada vez que me mentía y bueno es que pensaba todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad pero llego un momento en que ya no podía defender lo indefendible un momento que no había ninguna justificación. Mi error aquí fue que no quise escuchar a mis instintos y deje pasar cosas que no le debí. Y quizá el gran amor que pensé que sentía me llevo a recorrer el mundo y lugares a los que no había viajado algún ser humano. Con él o para beneficio de él. Saben hay momentos en los que me pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si no hubiera viajado a Namek? Si me hubiera quedado en la tierra a esperando que Goku se repusiera pero antepuse mis temores a lo que era mejor. Y Como buena amante de la aventura me avente al ruedo. Aun recuerdo cuando lo vi en Namek y el miedo que recorría mi cuerpo con su sola presencia y hoy a ver eso en perspectiva pienso en las ironías de la vida. Quizá en ese momento no lo hubiera pensado pero mi corazón siempre vio algo que la razón apenas hoy quiere entender. Tal vez fue esa chispa de bondad e inteligencia que vi en el cuando la batalla había terminado y por un giro perverso del destino él se había salvado.

Pero recordare ese momento cuando la moral estaba por los suelos cuando pensé que todos mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

-¿Entonces quiere mi papa y krilin no van a revivir?-musito Gohan

-Todo hubiera marchado bien si ellos estuvieran con Kaiosama, para que su cuerpo fuera restaurado pero si no es así, entonces tienen que revivir donde murieron y como Gokú y Krilin murieron en Namekusei no es posible porque ya no existe solo queda el infinito. Además esos lugares tan lejanos no son el territorio de Kaiosama ¿Verdad?-dije mirando al suelo no tenía corazón para ver el rostro de Gohan que había perdido a su padre

Me quede estática mirando al pequeño Gohan, por primera vez en vida no supe cómo actuar. Quería acercarme y abrazarlo darle una especie de consuelo aunque ni yo misma tuviera las fuerzas para consolar a alguien. Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su risa.

-¿Y porque no usan la cabeza? Porque no le piden a ese dragón que traslade sus almas o como se llame hasta la tierra, tal vez sea posible-dijo de manera altanera pero sin llegar a ser agresiva

Sin proponérselo nos devolvió la alegría perdida. Levanto nuestro tan decaído espíritu, tras la euforia le agradecí y vi como Gohan se acercaba también. Vi como lo rechazo y sé que no debía hacerle eso a Gohan pero no se fueron segundos o minutos los que me perdí mirándolo, pensando que tal vez había algo bueno en él después de todo.

Lo invite a quedarse en mi casa en medio de la euforia del momento y mis amigos se preocuparon por mi decisión. Aun no olvido el rosto de Piccolo cuando me dijo que lo que hacía era un grave error. Pero en mi interior sabía que si bien era un error en mi vida sería un error del cual no me arrepentiría. Me dejo ver aunque no lo quería que tieneun lado distinto al que no muestra a nadie, estuvo en mi casa hasta que las esferas del dragón hasta que pudimos revivir a mis amigos pero Gokú no estaba muerto como pensamos y él se marcho para buscarlo.

Mi "amor" fue devuelto a la vida y volví a intentarlo, si lo se pensara ¿Cómo es posible, que siendo tan brillante me tropiece tanto en el amor? Y saben en el amor se aprende en base a error, es ahora que logro entenderlo y bueno en el tiempo que él se marcho intente consolidar mi relación que 10 años, No puedo creer que fuera ¡YO! La que le propusiera a Yamcha casarnos pero bajo el pretexto que apenas estaba despuntando su carrera en los deportes y que él deseaba darme todos los lujos a los que yo estaba tan acostumbrada.

Al no ver ninguna falla en lo que me decía, acepte postergar nuestro matrimonio hasta que las cosas fueran mejores y poco a poco mi vida se estanco en una especie de normalidad. Una normalidad de la cual no quería aceptar que me pesaba ya no soportaba este ritmo de vida tan rutinario.

Yo tan acostumbrada a vivir emociones fuertes, a vivir al máximo. Yo que fui participe de grandes aventuras que muchos tan solo soñaron ahora estaba sumida en la rutina. Mi vida se resumía en ir a verlo a sus partidos de basebollpero hasta esa rutina me estaba hartando, me molestaba las atenciones desmedidas que mi novio tenía con la bola de zorras que se llamaban sus "admiradoras".

-Son solo fanáticas del equipo, Bulma no significan nada- Se excusaba Yamcha

-Si claro-

-Además ellas no son nada, Tú eres mi novia-decía abrazándome

Recuerdo el tiempo en que sentía la gloria entre sus brazos, pero no quise admitir que en ese momento no sentí nada diferente de si me hubiera abrazado Krilin o Goku, pero aun asícometí el error de ignorar a mi corazón e intentarlo de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no pasas unos días en mi casa? Te vendrá bien un descansó-

-Si tienes razón unos días de relajación-contestó sonriente

Y por al menos unos días había caído de nuevo en esa extraña monotonía de tranquilidad donde creía que había llegado a mi limite que esto era todo lo que la vida tenía destinado para mi. Pero de nuevo estaba equivocada la vida me trajo de vuelta al que fuera otro de mis errores. Volvió a mi casa.

-El Ladrón de naves al fin ha regresado-grito mi madre

Después de eso todo paso de manera muy rápida primero veo la nave de mi padre bajar de los cielos, lo veo bajar y lo peor es la reacción a mi interior cuando lo veo descender de la nave. Me acerco como si fuera atraída a un imán a donde estaba el. Observo a Yamcha que se pone en guardia listo para comenzar una pelea.

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí Vegeta?-dijo Yamcha

-¿Todavía no ha regresado Kakaroto? CONTESTEN-

-No me digas, Que nos has visto a Goku en el espacio-

-No tengo porque contestar esa tonta pregunta-

-Vamos tranquilícense muchachos, porque no dejas que primero se de un baño-dije con demasiada tranquilidad aun para mi

Ante la mirada atónica de mi novio me acerque a él.

-Anda date un baño porque estas muy sucio-

Mi reacción no fue menos normal que la que él tuvo, para ambos fue extraño una yo le di prácticamente una orden y el me obedeció. Me fui a la terraza donde estaba Yamcha esperándome con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué fue eso Bulma?-

-¿De que hablas?-

-De que más, Si no de Vegeta ¿Qué hace en tu casa?-

-Pues veras, cuando estuviste muerto, pues él estuvo viviendo en la casa-

-¡QUE!, ¿Por qué cometiste esa estupidez?-

-No me grites, ni me insultes-

-Y luego no entiendo porque lo recibes de nuevo-

-Vamos Yamcha él no tiene a donde ir-

-Te matara-decía

Cuando ambos volteamos al cielo para ver que venia llegando nuestro amigo Krilin.

-¡¿Volvió Gokú?-pregunto mientras aterrizaba en la terraza

-No Krilin, quien llegó fue Vegeta-

-OH Vegeta pensé que había llegado Gokú-

Me fui rumbo a la cocina a traer unos bocadillos y un poco de te, extrañamente me sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo completa… me sentía viva.

-Muchacha, muchacha terrícola ven pronto-

-Mi nombre es BULMA, grosero-

-¿En donde esta mi ropa?-

-La puse en la lavadora porque estaba muy sucia, además te puse algo de ropa para cambiarte-

-¿Pretendes que yo el príncipe de los Saiyajines me ponga esto?-

-Si no quieres pues anda desnudo-

Las risas de mis amigos me habían dejado claro que yo había ganado esta batalla y mejor verlo usando esa camisa rosada que tenía guardada especialmente para el. Lucia muy molesto.

-Anda ya no estés molesto, además no tienes adonde ir ¿o me equivoco?-decía mientras lo miraba de reojo- No tienes dinero y si te quedas aquí serás el primero en saber cuando Gokú haya vuelto-

Gruñó molesto pero termino aceptando, cominos un poco ahí todos juntos hasta que cayó la tarde y Krilin tuvo que irse.

-Tu habitación esta donde siempre Vegeta-dije él no me contestó simplemente se marcho

Lo observe marcharse por un pasillo, y me quede sola con Yamcha en la terraza.

-Acaso, ¿te volviste loca?, ¿Por qué lo invitaste?-

-No ves que no tiene a donde ir, además no puedo dejar que este por ahí causando destrozos-

-Si claro, y quien dice que no intentará lastimarte-

-No lo hará, esta mas concentrado en encontrar a Gokú para enfrentarse con el-dije y me fui a mi habitación.

En esa noche solo tenía un pensamiento en la mente, ¿Me estaré equivocando de nuevo? Pero me dormí sin obtener la respuesta y aun así estaba tranquila al fin y al cabo que el propio destino me daría la respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal, Vegeta estaba con mi padre ordenándole que repare la cámara para ponerse entrenar mientras esperaba la llegada de Gokú, Yamcha había llamado a Krilin para entrenar un poco. Y yo estaba con mi madre preparando el almuerzo.

Estábamos todos en el jardín cuando vi que mis amigos se comportaban extraño.

-Maldición, Kakaroto no logro exterminarlo-

-¿Estás seguro de que es Freezer?-

-Claro yo no cometería esos errores estúpidos-

Después de eso salieron volando al lugar donde se encontraba Freezer, me molesto mucho que se fueran así, no podía quedarme atrás debía ir al lugar donde la aventura estaba. Tal parece que a ninguno de los dos les ha quedado claro que yo no soy una mujercita débil y frágil. Soy delicada cierto pero con una fuerza de voluntad incomparable. Soy una amante de la aventura. Y tome una de las aéreo naves y los seguí.

Llegue a donde ellos estaban y pese a los regaños de Vegeta me quede ahí camine detrás de ellos aunque tuvieron el descaro de dejarme sola pero aun así no me rendí pero cuando llegamos Freezer ya había sido derrotado por un apuesto chico de cabello lila, parecía ser amigo de Gokú y nos quedamos a esperarlo.

Me quede junto con Krilin pero no podía dejar de observar al joven y el increíble parecido que este tiene con Vegeta. ¿En qué demonios pienso? Ese chico es muy dulce y amable ¿En que podría parecerse con Vegeta? Aunque ambos son muy apuestos. Llegó Gokú tres horas después y se fue a un lugar apartado con el chico que también era sayaijin. Estuvieron hablando por mucho tiempo.

Gokú se acerco a nosotros y nos sobre ese joven que había venido del futuro y sobre la amenaza de unos androides que aparecerían en tres años, al principio me costó trabajo creerle que eso pudiera pasar pero cuando vi la nave del joven misterioso desaparecer ante mis ojos no tuve más que creer que era verdad.

Ahora con esta nueva amenaza Vegeta se quedo en mi casa para seguir entrenando para estar listo para la pelea. La rutina de mi vida cambio completamente ahora se reducía a construir nuevos y mejorados robots para Vegeta junto con mi padre a Yamcha casi no lo veía porque también se había dedicado entrenar, al principio estuvo recorriendo los gimnasios buscando uno que lo convenciera.

-Bulma no encuentro un gimnasio para mí-decía

-Ya te dije que puedes entrenar aquí-

-No lo sé-dijo sentándose en el sofá

-¿Qué cosa no sabes?, aquí estarás más cómodo-dije sentándome el borde

Estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando oí la voz de Vegeta, a veces me preguntaba si el usaba su habilidad de leer el ki de las personas para llegar justo en el momento en que Yamcha y yo estemos juntos.

-Muchacha terrícola, ven tus chatarras necesitan reparaciones-

Como si tuviera un imán con el simple sonido de su voz para que yo fuera a donde estaba. Discutimos sobre varias cosas pero el resultado era el mismo me olvidaba del mundo y me concentraba solo en el, aunque fuera para discutir o reparar cualquier daño que le hiciera a mi cámara y a los robots. Después de varios días Yamcha acepto quedarse entrenar en la casa al menos por un tiempo. Pero fue más como un compromiso explicito que como algo que ambos deseáramos a Yamcha casi ni le ponía atención creo que si no fuera por mi madre la estancia de Yamcha hubiera pasado desapercibida. Pero es que podría jurar que ese sayaijin loco hacia las cosas apropósito en cualquier momento en que yo podía estar a solas con Yamcha se aparecía con alguna excusa que si no eran los robots, era la cámara o tenía hambre o lo que se le ocurriera.

Ambos hombres entrenaban como locos en Vegeta no me extraña pero en Yamcha era muy extraño. Lentamente la relación con Yamcha se fue deteriorando. Es triste decirlo pero al menos Vegeta me prestaba más atención aunque fuera para darme ordenes. Tendré admitir que discutir con el se estaban convirtiendo en lo más divertido que hacía. Un día mi rutina extrañamente cómoda cambio por completo.

-Hija, ¿No gustas probar unos pastelillos?-

-No gracias mama-

-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Acaso estas así porque ni Yamcha, ni Vegeta te ponen atención?-

-Que cosas dices mama, no me interesa lo que haga ese par-

-Si tú lo dices hija-

-Mamá por favor no empieces-

-Hija aprovecha tu juventud y tu belleza, si yo tuviera la oportunidad de estar junto a dos hombres tan apuestos como Yamcha y Vegeta no estaría aquí sentada-

-MAMA-grito molesta la peli azul

-Hay querida solo digo la verdad-

Estuve a punto de responder cuando una fuerte explosión hizo temblar la casa, Salí corriendo. Cuando vi la cámara destrozada sentí como si el alma misma se me hubiera salido del cuerpo.

-La cámara ha explotado-me informa Yamcha

Pero ni siquiera le puse atención Salí corriendo a remover los escombros estaba tan desesperada y no entendía ni siquiera porque me asuste tanto, como pude removí cuanto obstáculo me impedía encontrarlo por Kami por primera vez en mi vida sentí pánico y por el ser que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Removía los escombros temiendo lo peor hasta que vi una mano con mayor fuerza quite todo lo que me impedía llegar hasta a él. Salió de entre los escombros quiso levantarse pero sus piernas no resistieron me acerque y lo abrace aunque se molesto.

-Suéltame, tengo que seguir entrenando-

-Luego entrenaras más, pero ahora necesitas descansar-

-No, tengo que seguir-dijo intentando levantarse pero luego quedo inconsciente

Lo abrace y le pedí a Yamcha que me ayudara para llevarlo dentro de la casa, mientras Yamcha lo llevaban a su habitación mi padre lo reviso y llamo al médico de la familia para que lo atendiera oía como balbuceaban sobre la fuerza que debe tener Vegeta para haber sobrevivido a esa explosión pero a mí no me importaba tenía la mirada fija en el. Estuve a punto de irme a mi habitación cuando lo oí delirar no podía dejarlo. Siempre ha estado solo, no me imagino a alguien que esté tan solo en la vida y cuando reaccione me quede ahí sentada velando su sueño ¿Por qué motivo? No lo sé, solo lo hice. A la mañana siguiente desperté y la cama estaba vacía. Hay ese tonto saiyajin. Recorrí toda la casa y al no verlo por ningún lado fui al laboratorio a ver el sistema de video que había puesto en la cámara y ahí estaba.

Otra vez discutimos sobre que no se cuida y demás aunque en ese momento no me había dado cuenta que Yamcha ya no estaba en casa si no fue hasta que mi mama llego con una bandeja con pastelillos al laboratorio.

-Bulma querida ¿Gustas algún pastelillo?-

-No gracias mama-

-Toma esto te lo dejo Yamcha-

Tome la pequeña nota que decía:

"Bulma:

En estos días he sentido como que estoy fuera de lugar y lo que paso ayer fue como una llamada de atención, regresare a vivir a mi antiguo apartamento. Sabes que eres bienvenida para visitarme, creo que es lo mejor.

Te quiere Yamcha"

Yamcha como pude a verme olvidado de Yamcha. Lo olvide por completo y todo por ese malagradecido. Hable por teléfono con Yamcha y se me fue el tiempo volando, y tontamente pensé que todo seria como antes y que quizá era la llamada de atención que ambos necesitábamos para valorar tantos años juntos. Me pidió unos días para instalarse de nuevo en su hogar antes de visitarlo y de nuevo accedí. Paso una semana y a regañadientes cuidaba que Vegeta tuviera un poco de descanso.

-Entiéndelo, estas muy lastimado, además si mueres no podrás convertirte en súper saiyajin-

-Pero que estupideces dices Mujer no moriré por un entrenamiento-

-No seas necio, descansa al menos un día-

Y como siempre se iba dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Me senté en el sofá pensando que era un error estar aquí encerrada cuidando de alguien que no le interesa cuidarse, así que me puse mi mejor vestido para darle una sorpresa a mi novio. Ya me hacía falta una noche en la cuidad. Bajaba por las escaleras lista para una noche de fiesta en la cuidad.

-Muchacha terrícola ¿Qué haces vestida más rara de lo habitual?-

-Ja rara quisieras, luzco bellísima-

-Si tu lo dices-contesto yéndose a la cocina

Respire hondo y seguí con mi camino por nada del mundo dejaría que me pusiera de mal humor. Tome una de las naves y fui al departamento de Yamcha, estaba tan emocionada como hacia mucho tiempo. Estaba segura eso me hacía falta un momento de felicidad con mi novio.

-Srita Bierfs, es un gusto verla-me saludo el portero

-Hola, también me da gusto verlo y por favor no me anuncie quiero darle una sorpresa-conteste sonriente

Subí por el ascensor, mi corazón latía con fuerza pero no era la emoción como la que tenía antes. El sentimiento que me invadía es como un presentimiento, toque a la puerta, sonreí cuando Yamcha me abrió traía solo puesto unos diminutos short´s azules.

-¡¿Bulma, que haces aquí?-

-Pues estuve pensando mucho en estos días-decía mientras entraba al departamento –Y que Vegeta sea un inconveniente en mi casa, no tiene porque…. –decía pero una voz que conocía muy bien salía de su habitación

-Yamcha querido ¿Quién llamo a la puerta?-Marón salía de la habitación usando solo una camisa de Yamcha- Hola Señora ¿Qué bueno que nos visita?-

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-apenas pude decir

-Vete al cuarto Marón-dijo Yamcha –Bulma escúchame-

-No-dije y Salí corriendo

Mis ojos se llenaron de agua y solo pude correr me sentía tan destrozada que ni siquiera note el fuerte golpe que me di con la puerta, la verdad no tuve mucha noción de como llegue a mi casa, solo me derrumbe a llorar apenas cerré la puerta, mi frustración fue tanta que no vi que la luz de la cocina seguía encendida.

-¿Qué diablos haces en el piso?-levante mi vista y ahí estaba Vegeta

-Nada que te importe-conteste levantándome del piso

-¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?-

-Nada-conteste y vi el raspón que tenía en el brazo y el hilillo de sangre que recorría

-¿y entonces Mujer como te hiciste esto?-

-Yo –decía cuando

-Bulma, por favor escúchame-decía Yamcha tras la puerta

-Ha sido ese insecto ¿Quién te hizo eso?-

-No, Yamcha no me hizo esto, me ha lastimado de otra forma-conteste

Me miro confundido, debo admitir se ve lindo confundido.

-Vegeta por favor, haz que se vaya-dije él me sonrió –Pero no lo mates- suspiro pero aun así salió

Escuche como Vegeta discutía con Yamcha y pasaron pocos segundos hasta que se marchó. Vegeta entró y solo dijo que le había dado un susto y que seguía vivo, ese gesto ha sido amable viniendo de él. ¿Quién lo diría? Me limpie el rostro y subí a la habitación de Vegeta. Abrí la puerta pero él estaba en el balcón.

-Te he dicho que sigue vivo-dijo sin mirarme

-Gracias, solo vengo darte las gracias-

-No tienes que agradecer, me hubieras dejado golpearlo-

-No lo merece-susurré –Sabes creo que lo que paso ha sido algo necesario, doloroso pero necesario. Me hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa pero que me engañara-decía y él contestó

-Es un insecto demasiado patético-

-Ahora ya no puedo discutirte eso-conteste y sonrió de lado

Fue extraño incluso un poco perturbador ver el lado amable de Vegeta bueno amable para su estándar pero le sienta bien y me hace bien el resto de la noche nos quedamos en silencio solo admirando las estrellas. Mi corazón sintió paz lo que paso con Yamcha era algo que debía suceder ya hacía mucho tiempo que nuestra relación estaba sumida en un vació sin sentido y necesitábamos algo que nos ayudara a despertar y aunque doloroso ha sido necesario dejarlo ir porque ya no había forma de continuar.

Con el pasaras de los días volví a ser la misma de antes, la chispa que había perdido volvió a mi pero aun así me sentía incompleta, quizá siempre me sentí así pero el espejismo en el que me había envuelto no me dejaba verlo ahora la venda que tenía en los ojos ha caído. Me di la oportunidad de retomar cosas de mi vida que había dejado un lado y ver otras que tan solo estaba ignorando. La cosas con Vegeta ahora que Yamcha era parte de mi pasado se volvieron mas manejables y en mi afán de no aprender de mis errores no logró comprender aun hoy como empezaron los roses con Vegeta al principio fue tan solo por molestarlo resultaba muy divertido ponerlo nervioso pero en algún momento dejo de ser solo por eso que me acercaba a él.

De un momento a otro no me di cuenta que había noches que me la pasaba haciéndole compañía aunque él no dijera ni una sola palabra disfrutaba tan solo de admirar las estrellas y una noche de tantas ninguno se había dado cuenta que algo ya había cambiado y con un simple tengo frio vino un cálido abrazo hasta reconocer el que me sonroje a estas alturas es tonto pero para ambos fue extraño vernos tras tu primer gesto de cariño. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ese gesto seria el primero de una vida llena de altibajos donde nunca me abandonarías le habría dicho que estaba loco. Una noche como tantas que solo mirábamos el cielo sin decir nada alcance a ver una estrella fugaz y aun hoy recuerdo mi deseo como buena romántica fue encontrar el amor verdadero. Y pensar que ya lo había encontrado.

Nadie aposto por nosotros todos decían que había cometido un error, nadie pensó que me amaría pero el ama aun hoy. Hoy vivo cosechando los frutos de los que el mundo llamo mi gran error. Pero si él es un error es el mejor de mis errores, quizá el numero uno en mi lista de equivocaciones. Pero al mirarte aun hoy a mi lado pude ver que si me equivoque contigo no fue en vano.


End file.
